Group Exercises
by antaguirre
Summary: Kotaro pairs up Saki with Sakura; Junko with Ai; and Yugiri, Tae and Lily with each other to participate in team "exercises."
1. Chapter 1 Saki and Sakura

Part 1: Saki and Sakura

"Good morning everyone!" Kotaro yelled despite it being nine o'clock at night.

"Good morning!" Lily yelled back. It was Lily's turn to respond for the group.

"Today, were going to be doing something different." he moved to the front of the chalk board. "Today," Kotaro flipped the chalkboard behind him revealing the words "Teamwork" with a rainbow drawn on top. "You are all going to do team exercises to gain a better sense of cooperation!"

The girls were silently looking at each other until Sakura spoke up.

"Uh, is this about the thing I told yo-"

"Y-yeah good idea!" Saki interrupted, standing up "We could always learn more about each other." Saki said nervously looking around. "Right gals?"

"Yes," Junko said in a low voice. "It certainly would be a good idea to get to know each other a little better" Junko stole a quick glance at Ai then quickly looked at Kotaro.

"Hmph" Kotaro grunted approvingly.

Ai raised her hand. "What kind of things are we gonna be doing on this, _exercise_?"

Kotaro made a smug face then faced the chalk board crossing his arms. "Just some things here and there, trust exercises, maybe a scavenger hunt, maybe run some errands."

"But"

Kotaro turned around. "I'm the manager here, what do you know, your all are just a bunch of stupid rotting zombies, so just shut the hell up and do as I say." Kotaro yelled. Ai lowered her hand.

"Ok, time to split into teams." Kotaro said clapping his hands together. "Junko and Ai are a team. Saki and Sakura are a team and since we have an odd number left, Yugiri, Lily and Tae will be a team. Does anyone have any problems with that?" The group sheepishly looked around. Junko inched closer to Ai.

"Raaahg" Tae growled in what sounded like a happy tone.

"ALRIGHT GOOD!" Kotaro reached into his pocket. "Now, I've written where each of your groups are to go and what to do." Kotaro handed a folded piece of paper to Saki and one to Junko. "Yugiri, Lily and Tae will be doing their activities here."

"Hey that's no fair," Lily pouted. "How come we don't get to go out?"

Kotaro quickly went to Lily, handed her a folded piece paper then whispered something in her ear. Lily opened the paper, read it and looked at Kotaro.

"Ah, sure." Lily folded the paper and held it behind her back. "Good luck Sakura."

"Uh, thank you, Lily-chan." Sakura said nervously

After Kotaro applied all the girls' makeup, they were on their way. By that time Saki and Sakura left, it was already ten o'clock.

Sakura and Saki were hiking to the Mt. Kagamiya's Inari Shrine's outlook. Halfway to their destination Saki looked up and rubbed the back of her head.

"So," Saki started. "Anything new with you?"

"No, n-not much." Sakura responded looking at Saki but avoiding eye contact. Silence followed.

Low rustling could be heard behind them and a twig snapped. Saki started to fake cough loudly.

"It's pretty windy today." Sakura said at the same time, keeping her eyes forward.

"Uh yeah." Saki said relieved.

Suddenly, a small rock hit Saki in the back of her head. "Hey!" Saki yelled turning around.

"Ah, what is it?" asked Sakura startled.

Saki, embarrassed, quickly calmed down. "Oh nothing, just a stupid fly or something." Saki said waving her hand.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said almost sweating.

They continued walking, making small talk until they reached the outlook.

"Whelp, here we are." Saki said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, we are." Sakura said looking down, fidgeting with her hands.

Saki quickly took a piece of paper out her pocket "Yoshi, let's get to the exercises." grinned Saki, quickly unfolding the paper.

Saki's grin disappeared almost immediately after she read the first item on the paper.

"Name… your favorite vegetable when you were alive." Saki glanced at group of nearby bushes with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I would say, broccoli" Sakura said looking up with her finger on her chin.

"Uhhh," Saki twirled her tie, "Cherry tomatoes."

"Aww, your so cute, Saki." Sakura said with a bright smile. Saki, caught off guard, started to blush.

"Um, um I meant, _that's_ cute, th- the cherry tomatoes." Sakura stuttered. Seeing Saki blushing, Sakura started to blush, turning away to look at a bushel of bushes.

Another pebble hit Saki in the back of her head. "Shiii-"Saki quietly cursed, rubbing the back of her head. She quickly regained her composure. "Ahem, ok, number 2, trust fall." Saki, after reading it, turned around and did a low key triumphant fist pump. Behind Saki, Sakura did a small fist pump behind her own back.

"Uh." Sakura stuttered, "W-why don't you go first."

"Sure." Saki turned around.

"Ready?"

"Ready, go." Saki fell back and landed safely in Sakura's arms. The rush of the moment made Saki stiffen up. But it wasn't the fall that made Saki stiff, but feeling, for the first time, Sakura's arms around her. Sakura's hands were softer than what Saki had imagined.

"It's ok Saki," Sakura whispered in her ear. "I got you." Hearing Sakura's whispered words made goosebumps run along Saki's entire body. Realizing what she did, Sakura, loosened her grip. Saki quickly straightened herself up, rubbing the back of her head looking away, trying to hide how flustered she was.

"Uh, looks like it's my turn, Sakura said fidgeting with her hands once more. Sakura turned around trying to hide her red face.

Sakura took a deep breath "Ready?"

"Ready." Sakura started falling backward. But as she was falling back, the ground beneath her shifted, causing her to slip. "Whaaa" Sakura panicked.

"I got you" As Saki caught Sakura, she also slipped, falling on her ass.

"Ta-ta-ta" Saki winced in pain, recovering from the fall.

"Saki." Sakura whispered.

Saki looked down and saw Sakura in her arms, with her head on her lap, looking up at her.

"S-Sakura." Was all that Saki could respond with.

Despite both being dead, they could feel each other's warmth on that cold night. Saki, wrapped her arms around Sakura a little tighter.

"Um, Sakura." Saki said, feeling like her heart might, literally, burst through her chest. "I wanted to tell you this for some time." Saki took a deep breath, "I like you. I've liked you for a while now and, and I just wanted to tell you that… I like you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but then, after a pause, she started to lightly laugh. Each second, Saki's face became more and more red with embarrassment.

Being so close, held in Saki's arms, Sakura couldn't help but get red too. "I-I like you too, Saki." Sakura said almost shaking **.** She grabbed both of Saki's hands, tightening Saki's embrace around her. "You make me so happy, whenever I see you, when I think of you. I like you… too." Sakura felt like she could stay like this, warped in Saki's arms, forever.

Facing up, Sakura had a good view of the night sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight" Sakura said.

 _Dammit_ , she thought _that sounded like a line from a cliché movie_.

"Yeah," Saki chuckled, looking down at Sakura. "And I'm looking at the brightest one."

 _Dammit_ , she thought, _that sounded like a line from a cliché movie_.

Both looked at each other in silence, then they both started to laugh.

The bushes started making a shuffling noise, then a click was heard. Suddenly, slow peaceful piano music started play out of what sounded like a comically large boom box.

Sakura look towards the source of the music. "Is that-"she was cut off by Saki kissing her egg shaped forehead. She looked back up at Saki, then grinned, "Hey, b-badass biker chick," she tried to act tough. "Y-You missed."

Sakura moved her head up as Saki lowered hers, planting a kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura kissed back, moving her hand to the back of Saki's head.

Behind the bushes Lily quietly giggled. "So, did they really both separately go to you to arrange this little," Lily air quoted " _exercise_?" Kotaro nodded with a small grin, then looked back at Saki and Sakura who were now both looking up at the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Ai and Junko

Chapter 2: Ai and Junko

"It- it is going in" Junko panted "I can't _huff_ continue."

"Just, a, little, bit more" Ai grunted, pushing it further inside. Junko couldn't take it, her legs were going to give out.

"It's in!" Junko screamed. Both Ai and Junko collapsed where they set the couch down.

"I know _huff_ there's no road for the entryway. But _huff_ couldn't he park closer so we wouldn't have to carry it so far." Ai panted wiping the sweat from her head.

"I thought we were supposed to go somewhere, was that not why we put on makeup" Junko said fiddling with her tie.

As the girls were catching their breath, Kotaro walked in.

"Ah, great job undead flesh." he said giving a thumbs up "This couch will a great addition to the house, yeah?

"Hey shades." Ai interrupted. "Weren't we supposed to be doing "exercises" to improve teamwork?"

"What do you think this is?" Katoro said motioning around the house. "You both worked together to move that heavy _group_ couch through that small door using teamwork!"

He put his hands behind his back. "Yugiri and Tae are also working together, making renovations to the practice room."

"Can Tae do construction work?" Junko asked. "Doesn't matter, they'll both find out through teamwork!" he reached into his pocket. "Speaking of which, I have a new assignment for you both." He handed a piece of folded paper to the white haired girl.

"Lily!" Katoro barked. "Coming!" Lily replied running in with a backpack. "I got the snacks."

"Where you guys going?" Ai asked, "Isn't Lily apart of Yugiri's team?"

"I have another chore that needs to be done and Lily wanted to help." Katoro informed, putting a hand on Lily's head.

"But you said-"

"But you said bleh blah" Sunglasses interrupted. "I'm not the one with bandages on their neck so just shut up and do your stupid undead chores!"

Before Ai could say anything else, he turned around striding out the door. Lily started to follow, but before she stepped outside, she turned around and gave a smile. "Good luck with your _chores_ " Lily waved.

Ai nervously waved back "Huh?"

Ai was sitting, watching the trailers on the theater screen, when she saw Junko. She was carrying a bag of popcorn and two water bottle.

"Have any trouble getting the snacks?" Ai whispered. "No, but prices have certainly gone up since I last went to a theater." Junko replied seating herself, putting the popcorn on her lap.

Ai took a hand full of popcorn. "So," she popped one in her mouth. "He really tasked us to watch _this_?"

"And tell him how it was" Junko finished. "The paper even had the tickets and money for snacks in it" Ai turned her head back to the screen "Strange, that he had both of us go instead of just one." she said skeptically.

Just then, the theaters lights dimmed and the first scene of the movie played. It started with a couple making out on a starry night at the beach. The pairing were feeling each other up as they slowly started to undress. Just when things looked like they would get too heated, a shadowy figure approached them. "Uhh dude, like, back off" The hunk replied getting up. Suddenly, the figure lunged and ripped out the man's jugular with its teeth. The girl, clearly getting turned on by this, approached the monster and started making out with it.

Ai leaned towards Junko, "Uhh, what was the name of this movie again?" she whispered. "Lukewarm bodies." Junko replied not taking her eyes off the screen. "The paper said it was a romantic horror film." A bead of sweat dripped from Ai's face "Ah, I see."

Forty minutes of the movie can be summed up with sex scenes between humans, zombies, humans with zombies, gore and occasional jumps cares. Despite being a mediocre movie, the two idols couldn't look away.

With her eyes fixed to the screen, Ai reached for more popcorn. But, missing the bag, her hand brushed against Junko's right leg.

"Ah sorry," she quickly pulled back her hand.

She turned away.

" _She feels soft"_ Ai thought, starting to blush.

Ai felt a poke on her left cheek. When she turned, she saw Junko holding a piece of popcorn up to her mouth.

A moment of hesitation. "T-Thank you." As Ai bit the popcorn handed to her, her lips kissed Junko's finger.

Junko was frozen in place for one second until she quickly pulled back her hand. Feeling embarrassed, she hunched her back a bit, holding her clenched hand to her chest.

 _She- She kissed it._ Junko thought, feeling her heart flutter. She slowly started moving her finger to her lips.

On the screen the main character was lurking around an abandoned house, when suddenly a zombie appeared and screamed at her.

 _Gasp_

Junko, startled by the loud noise, instinctually grabbed the arm rest. The arm rest made an unusual smacking sound, and didn't feel like metal, but felt soft and warm.

"Ju-Junko my hand." Ai sheepishly stuttered. She looked at her hand then looked up at Junko frozen in place.

Junko snapped out of it. "Ai, I, sorry." Junko slowly moved her hand

"No." Ai quickly grabbed Junko's hand. Now Ai was frozen in place. "I-I didn't say I minded."

 _I didn't even think. What am I doing?_ Ai panicked. She looked at Junko who was now breathing heavily.

Junko's whole body was shaking as she was leaning in close.

 _It's now or never,_ Junko decided.

"I-I could d-do more if you would like." Junko whispered in Ai's ear. Chills ran through Ai's body.

"Y-yes, yes please." Ai whispered.

With that, Junko kissed Ai on her ear as she moved her hand to Ai's knee. Slowly, she nibbled on Ai's ear as she was rubbing her thighs.

 _God, I hope I am doing this right._ Junko continued to improvise.

Ai let out a small squeak before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Junko gave a devilish grin and used her free hand to move Ai's hand from her mouth and pulled her into a kiss.

Ai and Junko moans were muffled, but still very audible, in the theater; luckily it was dark. As they passionately kissed, Ai ran her hands through Junko's hair as Junko slipped her hands under Ai's shirt.

 _I've wanted to do this for so long,_ Junko thought, _I want to do more._

Ai pulled away, breathing hard, her face sweaty, hot and red. "Please, touch me more."

 _Huff huff_

Choice words to cause Junko to lose focus as she slowly moved her hands down to Ai's skirt. It was then that Junko did what she wanted to do since she first met Ai, and made sure not squander her chance.

"Ju-Ju." Any second now Ai was going to scream. Junko knew this, she wanted to hear it.

"The bomb is about to go off!" The protagonist on screen yelled. The timer ticked 5..4..3..2..1.

"Junko!"

 _Kaboom!_

The screen went to black and the theater was in complete darkness. "Raghhhhhhh!" someone in the backrow yelled; this was followed by a loud smack.

When the lights came back on, Ai could be seen with her face buried in Junko's chest with Junko's arms wrapped around her.

People started shuffling out of the theater and soon there were only a few people left: Ai, Junko, a guy sleeping in the front row, and two people in the back with fedoras and comically large trench coats.

"Ai" Junko whispered into blue hair. "Did you like it?" Ai looked up facing Junko. "I, yes, it was, it, _heh._ It felt good." Junko smiled "Good." She gave Ai a kiss while petting her hair. "There is more where that came from, if you're up for it later."

When Ai and Junko entered the front door of their home, they were greeted by Saki resting her head on Sakura's lap, sitting on the new couch.

"My, you two seem awfully close to each other." Ai said with a smirk. "Ha, we could say the same about you too." Saki laughed, pointing at Ai and Junko's intertwined hands.

Both Ai and Junko blushed. "What can we say?" Ai looked at Junko. "Shades makes good group exercises."

"You know it." Katoro appeared behind them with Lily trailing behind. Yugiri and Tae appeared a second later. Tae had a huge red mark on the side of her face.

"We finished the studio renovations," Yugiri stated. "But, the way we modeled it, it will look exactly the same as it did before."

Katoro gave a dramatic thumbs up. "Perfect!" he motioned to the group as a whole. "So, now that all you have completed your group exercise, you all should not only be better connected to each other, but also be better idols by extension. Bonding over the hard work and plight that you endured during these tasks. Becoming a hive mind connected by the universe and God himself. Good, Right?"

Saki and Sakura looked at each other. Ai and Junko looked at each other. Yugiri, Lily and Tae looked at the two new couples.

"Nah!"


End file.
